A Different Fate
by Koneko Yuy
Summary: Reason why you should never listen to your radio at 5 fricken 30 in the morning... *grumbles and curses You're a God by Vertical Horizon* Eventual yaoi, shonen ai


A Different Fate

A Different Fate  
By: Koneko Yuy  
Disclaimers: Don't own the Gundam boys... Too bad... I can lay claims to the Gundam girls though... Phobos, Cally, Candy... As well as the Immortals. In a way...  
Author's notes: This is NOT like The Angel's Fault. This is chipper compared to it. I like this fic a whole lot better than The Angel's Fault. This is my novel.... *nods* Yes, my novel... You'll see why... O.o

Blue eyes blinked. The faceted eyes turned toward a winged boy. The boy's white wings rustled behind him as his own blue eyes met hers.

"Shen Long, please." he begged. "It won't be forever."

Shen Long, a huge sea dragon, stretched her leather wings. "You've gotten my answer already, Eros. No. No, no, no." She turned around to signify the arguement was over.

But Eros didn't seem to have no in his vocabulary. "Why not?"

The dragon arched her neck to look at the boy again. "I don't want to be a mortal, okay? The arguement is over."

---------------------------

But, as Eros soon showed her, the arguement was not over. The young God got his way over the dragon Goddess. And, as such, there was the torture known as high school, as Shen Long soon found out.

Shen Long glared up at the blackboard. Mortals, or humans as Eros told her they were called, had worse eyesight than her own. She missed her faceted eyes.

---------------------------

Eros was having fun. He looked close to his Immortal form, but minus the wings. But, from looking over his shoulder, Shen Long was not. The Water Goddess turned teenage girl looked like she was fuming. She probably was, knowing her.

Eros' gaze flicked over the teenagers he and Shen Long had made friends with.

At 15, and the youngest in the group of friends, Candy McCloud was one of the friendliest teens Eros had ever met. The green eyed Grecian beauty was quick to befriend someone, but even quicker was her tongue, which Eros quickly found out. She was able to scold a bully from beating someone up, answer a question for a teacher, and still be able to give someone a quick retort.

16 years old and with a violet eyed gaze to stop anyone foolish enough to look into it dead in their tracks, Duo Maxwell was, by far, the loudest. Like Candy, Duo had a quick tongue. The boy was always ready with a scalding retort for Eros or anyone who crossed him. Eros, although Shen Long clucked her tongue at the very thought, felt Duo would have made a great Immortal.

Also 16, but as friendly as Candy, Quatre Rabera Winner had a sparkling smile Eros loved to see. Blue eyed, and the one boy constantly on Candy's tongue, Quatre, like Candy, was a natural born peacemaker, a quality Eros admired.

16 again, one green eye always hidden behind jagged brown bangs, Trowa Barton was fascinating to the young Immortal. It wasn't a crush, it wasn't even love. It was just an interest in the young clown. Eros found that watching Trowa practice anything was soothing. Shen Long could comment all she wanted about a crush, but Eros wasn't in love with Trowa. He just liked Trowa as a friend.

Again 16 and a frown that ruined her pretty features, Keiko Maxwell, or Leander, her demon name, was the total opposite of her twin Duo, save her tongue. Lea's tongue was quick to show itself if someone made fun of her or her closest friends. And the glares she could give... If looks could kill, half the school would be dead.

Finall, and 16 as well, Chang Wufei was the only person Eros knew that could go on about the concept of justice. Wufei, Lea's boyfriend, was also the only person Eros knew that could insult females, survive glares from Lea, and stilll be able to rant about justice.

Eros sighed, his back still feeling weird without his wings. Class went on.

---------------------------

Duo stared at the back of his best friend's head. He wondered briefly what went through that boy's mind when the blue eyed gaze caught his. He blushed slightly and stared down at his notes in front of him. He wished class ended soon.

---------------------------

Eros blinked. Did he make eye contact with violet? The flop of his stomach confirmed it. He stared at the blackboard, wanting school to end. He wanted to fly.

---------------------------

Sitting alone on a skyscraper, his wings folded behind him, Eros watched the people so far below and thought. But violet had a way of sneaking in and blowing all other thoughts away.

Eros had only been vaguely aware he had been watching a falcon fly when a sound crashed his hearing. High pitched, it sounded like nails on chalkboard. He clapped his hands over his ears, in total pain, trying to block the awful noise out. The noise continued. It was in his head, raking his brain. He cried out his distress, his voice shrilling to almost birdlike.


End file.
